Lee Jorden
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: After being declared the heir of Slytherin, Harry makes a new friend in a supportive Lee Jorden. future Slash. Lots of Weasley Twins being mentioned. Some bashing of Ron and Hermione. Rating may change as relationship grows in later years
1. Chapter 1

After being declared the heir of Slytherin, Harry makes a new friend in a supportive Lee Jorden. future Slash.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it.

Twelve-year-old Harry Potter was sitting mostly alone in an old classroom. It was a hard year for him. Everyone had turned against him when it was revealed that he was a parselmouth. People thought him a monster. He was so tired of the attacks and it had only been days. It had been the norm for him in the muggle world being an outcast but now that he knew what it was like to have friends, it hurt even worse. Everyone seemed against him. Even Ron and Hermione had been looking at him funny.

He had chosen the abandoned classroom since everyone was on lockdown in the towers and expected to stay there. It meant he could be alone. There was an attacker in the halls but for just a moment he wasn't scared of being the next victim. His need to escape was stronger.

Seeing as the school was on a sort of lockdown after the Hufflepuff and ghosts petrification, he wasn't expecting anyone to come across him. Which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. "Out without an escort. That could be trouble," the older boy teased taking a seat on the desk. His panic faded when he realized it Was Lee Jorden, the Weasley twins friend.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, one of the troublemaking trio saying he was breaking the rules seemed to be a joke in and of itself. "You going to tell," He returned challengingly. he didn't have a wand out so at least he wasn't likely to send a jinx at him. After coming out as a parselmouth others were not as kind.

"Never," Lee returned sliding up so he was sitting on the desk across from him, "I'm going to applaud you. Bravo young Mr. Potter, for joining us rulebreakers in escaping the common room. What brings you to an abandoned classroom?"

Harry shrugged not really sure how to answer it. He did not want to sound like a baby about needing to escape the people who had taken to bullying him. "Nothing really, I just needed some peace and quiet," Harry replied trying to shrug it off, "what about you?"

"People in the common room are pissing me off," Lee said bluntly. He was never one to watch his words and said things how it was. "I decided I needed some air and I will take a wild guess and say you needed the same."

The comments were getting hard for the twelve-year-old to handle. So many seemed against him. He never felt so alone even at the Dursleys. The Dursleys had always hated him but it hurt worse to have people who were once friends turn against him for something out of his control. He was surprised that the commentary was bothering someone else though. Did that mean he did not blame Harry for what was happening? The preteen could hardly even let himself hope for that. "yeah, I guess I did. I'll take that you don't think I am the next dark lord if you're around me in an abandoned area with no witnesses."

Lee scoffed at the idea that the other boy could be evil enough to be doing this. He was too nice to everyone not to mention the idea that he was a blood purist when he was a muggle-raised half-blood was outlandish. "Not at all," Lee returned with no doubt, "they are idiots for thinking it could possibly be you."

"Really," Harry asked. "You really think that?"

Lee was reminded about how hard the attacks must have been on him. He was only twelve after all. Everyone tended to think Harry was unbreakable. The boy who lived after all but Lee was reminded he was just a boy. "I know its not you. Not only were you too injured during the Creevy boys attack, I mean Lockheart vanished your arm bones. But you are also just too nice to be attacking people. You might be able to speak to snakes but that doesn't make you evil."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. It made him feel much better to have someone claim they believed in him.

"I think the twins are planning on getting a few hexes in. Want to join us," Lee said feeling that he deserved a chance to get some revenge in for the other student's cruel comments.

Harry was shocked by the offer. It felt nice to be included and even better to be defended by someone but he was also worried about it causing people to turn against him even more, "Wouldn't that actually prove there point."

"Hardly," Lee stated rolling his eyes. If a couple pranks in revenge were evil, he and the Weasley twins were dark lords in training. "They say things like this because you let them get away with it. If you defend yourself, they won't be so likely to turn on you. Then again I am sure I as the elder student should be saying not to do anything crazy like hexing students since its inappropriate yadda yadda yadda. Besides...pranks. I am sure the twins would love it if you joined in with us on a bit of revenge."

"I dunno," Harry said but it wasn't a denial. A part of him really wanted to take part and to feel involved with something again but the larger part of him was worried about what people would think and how much trouble he would be in.

Since it was not a straight no, Lee grinned accepting it as a yes. "Come on then Harry, pranks await."

"I never said yes," he protested as Lee drug him towards where the twins were planning in another classroom just down the hall.

The two redheaded pranksters looked up half expecting a teacher and were relieved to see there friend instead though slightly surprised to see Harry with him. "Lee, you are late," Fred stated with mock sternness. "Tisk tisk. Can't be tardy Lee Jordan. What would people think?"

"I was collecting help, see he did not say no," Lee returned smirking pushing Harry a bit further into the room. "So he's going to join us in pranking the gits in our house who seem to think he's a dark wizard."

Harry gaped but they just set off with him and didn't give him a chance to get out of it. A new pranking buddy was not something to let get away and they all felt that the second year deserved a bit of revenge. Even more importantly, he deserved a bit of fun since he had already been through too much.

After a few minutes of stuttering, trying to say why it was a bad idea, Harry stopped protesting and just enjoyed himself. After all, they claimed they believed in him. That was more then his best friends had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. Sorry I have not been updating my fics. I make no promises but I will try to do better.

Harry was hesitant the next morning. The previous joy he had felt at having someone treat him nicely was now overrun by nerves. He had never pranked anyone before. Still, he made his way to breakfast as he had no choice. The pranks were due to start soon and he couldn't help but grow more worried since he noticed a couple of the teachers were looking at him with distrust just for sitting there. He was doing nothing but he could see them looking at him and feel the looks of the other students. If that was for something he did not do, how were they going to react to something he actually did?

As he noticed his distress, Lee plopped into the seat beside him. "Hey mate," Lee said giving him a nudge trying to catch his attention off his worries. No one should ever look that nervous for just sitting there and eating breakfast. "Don't look so nervous."

"I don't want to get into trouble," He admitted. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

It was just a prank. Lee couldn't imagine being so worried over getting caught playing a harmless prank. Not even in his first year had he looked that nervous. Still considering he had pulled him into the plans, he felt he needed to reassure him that he would be fine. "You won't, if anything, everyone will look at the twins and me, not you. It is not like you have ever gotten caught pulling a prank. They have no reason to even consider it being your fault."

Harry nodded but he still did not appear completely convinced. "I guess, but I don't want any of you in trouble either."

"Please, the twins were born trouble and corrupted me in our first year," Lee said giving him a bright smile. "There's no hope left for the three of us. Soon to be four if you let us corrupt you fully."

Harry just gave a shy smile. "I guess."

"Only guess," The twins said scooting in on both sides shoving a chuckling Lee over some as they stole his place.

"It sounds like you do not have faith in our ability to corrupt people."

"The horror."

"The travesty."

"We will have to prove you wrong then little seeker."

"We are more than capable of corrupting someone."

"Gifted in that very activity."

"Doubting us."

"Tisk tisk," They finished together shaking there heads mockingly.

Harry laughed slightly. The three of them always could make him smile. The laughter ended as he felt a sharp stinging pain, he jumped slightly in surprise. It had hurt. It was a pain he had begun to grow used to but never had he been hit with one so blatantly in the great hall. The person standing where he had felt it come from just walked away laughing with his friends. Harry glanced at the front table but despite Snape looking at him and sneering, either no one else had seen or no one cared. Bitterness over the last few weeks made him think it was the latter.

The group of fourth years realized very quickly that something happened but they weren't entirely sure what changed. They looked around seeing the students walking and laughing. Nothing else looked out of place. "What happened," Fred asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Harry lied but he remained tense and worried. Glancing back towards the group, he realized it was a Hufflepuff of all people who had shot the hex at him. He had expected it of Slytherins or even his own housemates but it was a different thing for the Hufflepuff to be sending the hexes.

"Bull," Lee challenged seeing where Harry's eyes traveled. "Did that puff do something to you?"

"It is fine," Harry said but he had cringed in on himself and any confidence he had regained in the last day was gone. "I should probably go...I..."

George stopped him. "You've got to see the pranks go off and we are to be escorted around remember? They've said clearly that they don't want people running off on our own."

He settled back into the chair rubbing his sore side slightly. "Potter, Harry, did he do something," Lee questioned? "You can tell us if he did."

"It's fine," Harry said.

Lee and the twins shared a look, they knew who was to be the next target of there pranks. "Showtime," Fred hissed realizing the pranks were beginning to get set off. The worst of the Gryffindors started scratching at there skin which was turning scaly and green. the Hufflepuffs screamed slightly when they began growing hair everywhere. It was chaotic as people tried to reverse the pranks but the spells sent just made it worse.

Harry hid a chuckle since they really did look ridiculous. "A good prank, harmless but humiliating in this case," Lee said knowing he had been uneasy about doing them. "Couldn't happen to nicer pricks." Especially as he saw that the Hufflepuff who had clearly done something to Harry had been affected. It was not avenging for what the boy had just done, but it satisfied them to know he got caught in it as well.

Harry couldn't help but smile at them gratefully. It wasn't for the pranks but the fact that they believed in him and wanted him to get involved. He felt less alone then he had a day before. "Thanks," Harry said wanting to be sure they knew how much it meant to him. "For believing in me. It means a lot to have people stand up for me."

"The staff should be," Lee returned. If they had noticed there was a problem with bullying and cruel comments, the staff should have. "But any time. We got your back harry. We didn't last year, we didn't attack you but we didn't defend you. We will be better friends this year. Promise."

Though he didn't like the reminder of the reactions after the point loss, they had not been any of the people who really hurt them so he easily had forgiven them for it. He hadn't expected near strangers to stand up for him but appreciated it.

"Why don't you hang out with us after classes," Lee suggested. "We can sit, do homework, the twins can plan prank products. Everyone will leave you alone if you are with us."

"You wouldn't mind," Harry asked hopefully. He really didn't want to be alone in the common room and Ron and Hermione always seemed to have something to do lately. Either they were scared of him and believed he was doing it or they were scared of the other students bullying them too. It seemed like they were always avoiding him and he was attacked even more when he was alone.

"Wouldn't have offered if I minded," Lee said. "Right Fred, George."

"Course you can hang out with us," they said without hesitation. "Come on Harry, your practically family. You are always welcome to join us."

"Plus corrupting people," Fred said.

"Will piss off our mother," George added.

"We always need a fourth," Fred said.

"If everyone else can't see how stupid they are being, screw em."

"We always were smarter than the sheep here."

"We know better."

Harry gave them a bright smile, despite there confusing speech he took it for what it was. Acceptance. Something he was beyond grateful for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it. I apologize for the slow updates. I will try to do better. No promises. This isn't a super large update but hopefully, you enjoy it.

Lee saw some of the bruises on the younger Gryffindor and was pissed. These were caused by stinging hexes. That point was obvious by the slight swelling in the center of the bruises. It was a medium level stinging hex but definitely painful. Perhaps a bit more powerful by the severity of the bruising. There was one on his kneck where the shoulder met his kneck, just barely uncovered and a couple on his arms. Lee guessed that if he had taken off his robes more would be visible. He wondered how many there would be.

He knew Harry would not appreciate them being noticed, but he was not letting the kid stay in pain when he could stop it. "You going to tell me how you got these bruises," Lee asked.

Harry flinched back slightly. He had not noticed Lee was so close to him. "It doesn't matter."

"These are stinging hex marks," Fred said realizing what his friend saw. "Medium to high powered ones to cause bruising."

Harry just pulled away even more. "Come on up to our rooms," George said not wanting him to run off. He would let himself be angry after. Right now, he knew they needed to heal them. The sooner it was done the better. "We got some potions in our stores that will help heal them up."

Harry hesitated but they hurt badly enough that he agreed and followed them up to there dorm room. "You have potion stores in your trunk," he asked slightly surprised. He had never seen any student with there own potions stores. He wasn't aware they were even allowed to have them.

"Yeah, we do enough pranks and things that it is best we have it just in case something goes wrong. It's always better to be safe than sorry, it also helps us get away with more since we don't go to the infirmary with the evidence should we mess up," Lee stated as the twins riffled through them. "Here, take off your robe."

Harry's eyes widened at the request. He should have expected it but he hesitated. He really did not want the older boys to see just how bad things had gotten. He was afraid they would think he was as pathetic as everyone else seemed to. "I...I." He could not think of what to say or how to refuse.

"Harry, we aren't dumb. If those are the ones visible, they are surely hitting you elsewhere too," Lee said, he was a Gryffindor and figured blunt would be best. "If you won't let us beat the gits senseless for doing this, the least we can do is heal you up properly."

Harry nodded hesitantly before taking off his robe. He hesitated a bit more before removing his shirt. All of them gasped slightly. He had a lot of bruises and stinging hexes. They had thought it would be bad but this was on an entirely different level. They couldn't find a blank piece of his back that wasn't covered by overlapping bruises. "Harry isn't the staff doing anything," lee asked worriedly. Some of these had been layered on his skin. Hex after hex hitting in close proximity. Someone had to notice something. A prefect, head boy or a member of staff. It was impossible for them to get him this many times without a witness.

Harry shook his head. "They usually do it when the staff can't see...and they never stopped the comments so why would they stop this. Some of the staff seems to think that I am opening the chamber so I doubt they'd help me."

All three of the pranksters wanted to protest and argue that fact but they realized they couldn't. The staff was absolutely useless against bullying. Some of the staff was even worse bullies then the students. Snape would probably encourage it. "Okay, we won't argue that," Lee said. "I want to but I really can't. Fred, George, swelling reducer or bruise paste first? We can only do one at a time."

"Swelling works quickest, we can take that off in half an hour," Fred said bringing over a jar. "Hold still Harry, we will put this on. It will be cold but it should numb the area and reduce the pain your in."

He let them though he did hesitate slightly when they touched him. He couldn't hold back the flinch but they said nothing on it. "Thanks," he said. The potion they had put on him did work fast. The pain was already fading much to his relief.

"Look, we will play a game of exploding snap then do the bruise paste," George offered.

Harry nodded his agreement and the bruise paste went on a short time later. He put his shirt on over it so he could leave. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully. "For healing them. They feel better already."

"Names," Lee demanded, he was not going to let them get away with this. What they were doing was criminal. One thing the three pranksters were good at was revenge. "Whose doing it."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. It wasn't a lie. He had a few ideas on who it could be but most of them were too scared of the evil parselmouth to do it to his face. They usually hit him from behind. "Most of the time its in the hall or common room. I don't see who does it."

There was not much they could say to that. Only that a coward hits from behind. "We will keep an eye out," Lee promised. "Make sure you wash that all off in two hours. It won't remove all the bruises but a good amount of them."

He nodded thanking them again scurrying off. As soon as he was gone, the twins turned their attention to their roommate and best friend. "Soo, Lee Jorden," Fred said.

"What is your interest in our honourary little brother," George asked taking over for his twin.

Lee looked quite startled but Fred just continued where George left off. "I mean, we have interest in him because he is our seeker,"

"He stayed with us a few weeks,"

"And we rescued him from his relatives,"

"But what is your interest in him," they finished together challengingly.

Lee started blubbering slightly as both just glared at him, arms crossed. "Jorden," they both growled.

He took a breath. Despite being his friends, the twins could be scary when they chose to be. "I don't know okay," Lee admitted collapsing into his bed. "I just, he's nice okay. He's cute, nice, strong considering I'd probably have collapsed at that. He's way too nice for what's happening to him. I don't know." He really didn't. Before this year, he had not put too much thought into the boy who lived. But now that he knew Harry, it was hard not to think about him.

"Do you like him."

"Of course I like him," Lee countered. "He is a friend."

The twins glared. "Do not play dumb, we are the kings of wordplay," Fred said.

"You know we want to know if you like, like him."

Of course, Lee knew what they were asking, he just did not know how to answer that. "He is twelve," Lee said. Whether or not he liked him, the kid was only twelve years old. Even the thought of liking him as more than a friend was sickening. "Maybe. I think I do but he is twelve. So you don't have to worry about any of this. I just...don't want him to be hurt anymore."

The twins looked at him for a moment making him twitch slightly. "Fair," they decided together sharing a look. "You hurt him we hide your body in the forbidden forest."

Lee nodded knowing how well the twins liked the younger boy. They truly did consider him family and the twins were protective of family. He had no doubt that if it came down to it, his body would be fed to the acromentula.

It was the next day when Harry went to the fourth years' dorm hesitantly. The only one present was Lee and the second year almost left but Lee stopped him. It was pretty obvious that something was wrong and he came up here for a reason. "What's up Harry?"

"I...I was hoping you had more bruise cream and the swelling reducer," Harry asked hesitantly. He hated to ask but it had worked so well last time and the stings were hurting him badly enough it was asking them or going to the infirmary.

Lee quickly got him sitting. "How many," he asked barely holding in his anger. No one deserved this. Hadn't they already done enough? They'd have not even fully healed even with bruise cream and now he had more.

"Six," he admitted as Lee pulled everything out. Harry took off his clothes and rolled up his pant leg as well. lee repeated the same motions as they had done the day before putting the swelling reducer on the injuries first.

"This is ridiculous," Lee growled. Harry flinched slightly at the growl making Lee feel even worse but he was never one to hold his tongue. "Honestly, a bunch of pricks. Who does this to someone? We prank people but we don't cause any lasting injuries. We don't target any one person unless they deserve it."

That sadly was just the thing. "I think they think I deserve it," Harry admitted though the idea that so many people he had at least been friendly with could think that, it hurt. How could one tiny part of him, the ability to speak to snakes make so many people hate him? "They think I'm the one hurting people."

"Anyone with half a brain could tell you're not, just shows how brainless Hogwarts students are," Lee said.

"Why...why are you so angry," Harry asked hesitantly. "I mean, it's not you who's being attacked with them and we barely know each other."  
"You don't deserve it so of course, I'm angry, no one should be treated like this," Lee said. It wasn't the full reason and Lee was honest enough to admit that to himself. He really liked Harry and to see him suffering like this, it wasn't fair. "You are being bullied and it is not right."

"But you seem angrier than anyone else about it." That confused Harry. They had not been close before he had begun helping him. He couldn't figure out what changed or why the older student cared.

Lee decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer his curiosity at least partially. "I was bullied," lee admitted. "Rather badly. My sister Karmons got it even worse. I hate bullies. I know a lot of people consider me and the twin's pranks to be bullying but we don't bully people. We prank but we don't target one person unless we think they've done something to deserve it and we never make it hurt. I got beat up a bit in primary school. I went to a muggle primary. I get what its liked to be picked on, no one deserves it."

"You went to muggle primary," Harry asked shocked. "Wait, are you a muggleborn. Is the thing going to...it won't attack you will it?" The idea of Slytherin's monster hurting Lee was terrifying.

"Halfblood," Lee said surprised at that worry coming from the twelve-year-old. "But my parents do a lot of business in the muggleworld and honestly prefer it in a lot of ways. They sent us to muggle primary so we understood the muggle world and weren't one of those crazy witches and wizards who run about in ridiculous outfits."

Harry smiled slightly. He was relieved that he wouldn't be in danger from the monster. "That seems smart. I went to a muggle primary too...I didn't much enjoy it though. People thought I was different so I got bullied."

"So, in other words, you never catch a break," Lee noted.

"It's not that bad."

"Harry, don't try to downplay these injuries. it might be stinging hexes but they do hurt, especially layered on like this and these are other hex marks. I know they've done nothing so far but maybe we should go to a professor."

Harry knew better. Years in a muggle primary school taught him tattling was never the way to stop getting picked on. "So I'll be a tattle tale and a traitor," Harry said. "Telling always makes things worse."

Lee couldn't deny that either. It was a sad truth he wished he could challenge but if he was a known nark he would get bullied for that alone. "Get us names," Lee said. "We will make them pay for it." If the teachers wouldn't step in, at least they could make the students pay in some form.

Harry was startled by the request. They had said similar things the day before but this seemed so final and a bit more threatening against his attackers. "You don't have to."

"I don't have to do anything," Lee said. "I want to. I hate bullies. I hate it even more when people pick on my friends. You're my friend."  
Harry hesitated for a moment longer before deciding to answer him. It could do no real harm if he told Lee who was doing it. "Cormac McLeggen, Earnie McMillin, Malfoys been shooting hexes at me too for the fun of it, he has before but not like this, probably because everyone is getting away with it. I don't know any other names."

Lee gave harry an encouraging grin. "Thank you."

"Why...why are you thanking me."

"For trusting me with that," Lee said. He knew it was hard for him to say which made it that much more gratifying that he trusted him enough to actually answer.

"I think I owe you thanks instead," Harry said. "For believing me and wanting to help. For healing these."

What friends are for," Lee said brightly. "So, how do you think we will do in the quidditch match next week?"

"We'll win," Harry said brightly appreciating the subject change. "At least I hope. Maybe...if I win some of the Gryffindor's will lay off."

"I hope so," Lee said though he had some doubts. They ended up talking a bit before Lee put on the bruise cream and even once it was on, Harry remained and they chatted a bit trying to get to know each other a bit better.


End file.
